This proposal for Cancer Control Development Grant (continuation) for the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center of Seattle is for continued support for essential personnel, centralized services, jointly-used equipment and programs in cancer control and community outreach. The Extramural-Cancer Control areas involve: 1. Social Epidemiology; 2. Extramural Council; 3. Epidemiology and Biostatistics; 4. Gynecorps; 5. Breast Cancer Detection Education; 6. Oncology Self-Learning Units; 7. Library.